


Heaven

by WellDoneBeca



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2018 [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: They say all good boys go to heavenBut bad boys bring heaven to you(Square Filled: Voyeurism)





	Heaven

The sound was what had attracted Crowley to the bathroom. Your voice – a sweet tune – was echoing through the walls and into his ears.

“ _ Love's my religion but he was my faith, _ ” your voice reverberated inside the small motel bathroom.  _ “Something so sacred, so hard to replace.” _

Crowley… He felt some sort of attraction towards you. Something raw and strong, that made his blood boil and his mind to wander to the dirtiest situations.

“ _ No need to imagine 'cause I know it's true...” _

Situations such as this.

You were naked – as anyone would be in the shower – and the glass dividing the wet area from the dry did nothing to hide your nakedness, only a tiny bit of steam had formed and given it a bit of a blurred cover. He could see everything of you and, as much as mind told him for a month to turn around and leave, but his body didn’t move a muscle.

He wanted you. He wanted your body against his, your curves against his skin and your thick legs around his waist while he fucked you. He wanted to see your breasts bouncing, your

“ _ They say: All good boys go to heaven, but bad boys bring heaven to you.” _

The song was playing loudly from your phone, and you weren’t just singing, but fully dancing it. There was no way you were just being hygienic when you started running your hands over your body and curves, fingers caressing all the way down starting from your neck, extremely slowly.

Your opposite hand moved to your breast, making slow and teasing circles and not even touching your nipples before moving it to your stomach and sides.

“ _ It's automatic… It’s just what they do.” _

You closed your eyes, letting out a long sigh and finally -  _ fucking finally –  _ you let out a very soft moan when your thumb and forefinger pinched your nipple.

His lips parted open, and he felt his cock throbbing.

He shouldn’t be watching you, yet he didn’t care. You were too tempting to leave alone.

“ _ They say: All good boys go to heaven., but bad boys bring heaven to you.” _

Nothing could be compared to the moment you slipped your hand between your legs and spread your legs, having your lips falling open and a teasing moan leaving your lips. He couldn’t even see or feel time passing. The song was over, but he didn’t even realise it. It didn’t matter anyway, he hadn’t heard a single second of it.

“Fuck,” you whispered when your finger circled your clit slowly.

His cock got even harder and he licked his lips, pondering whether he should or not make you aware of his presence.

Before he could, though, your eyes opened and fell on his figure, and a smirk formed on your lips. You didn’t stop. This was a show.

_ His  _ show.

You stopped for a moment and he worried you would stop. Instead, though, you turned off the water and turned fully to him, resting your back on the wall and spreading your legs slowly.

He licked his lips, his eyes glued to your hands while your slowly inserted two fingers inside yourself and slowly fucked your wet cunt. From his place, he could see every single detail of what was happening, from the pleasure on your face to the way your muscles clenched.

As if all of the teasing wasn’t enough, you removed your fingers very slowly and his eyes went red involuntarily when you slowly lifted them to your lips and sucked your juices slowly.

“ _ Bloody hell,”  _ he growled as you went back to fingerfucking yourself, using the hell of your hand to stimulate your clit.

He’d had enough.

Without moving his eyes away, Crowley walked to the shower’s direction, filled with determination to bend you down and fuck you senseless against that wall. Something, however, stopped him right in his tracks and made him look down.

_ Salt. _

You’d really gone out of your way to make that was tortuous as possible for him.

“Fuck,” you moaned sinfully. “So good. Fuck, I’m so wet, Crowley. You have no idea.”

His cock twitched at the satisfaction – even though very small – of you finally talking to him.

He growled, not being able to form any sentence or even a word. He wanted you. He wanted to pull you by your hair and bend you down until you had your ass up, and he wanted to fuck you senseless just like that.

His lips parted open when your head fell back on the titled wall, his hands in fists when he realised your legs were starting to give out. You were close to your orgasm.

“Crowley,” you flicked your clit harder. “Oh damn, Crowley.”

You bit your bottom lip, and he knew he was completely lost and the image would be glued to his retinas as you finally reached the peak of your pleasure, your whole body – especially your hips – shaking as you moaned and came. The way you called his name would never leave his ears.

You stood there, panting and trying to find enough balance to move. He, in turn, was dumbfounded.

“Y/N,” the two of you heard Sam’s voice and the door being opened, and your eyes snapped open. “We’re back.”

“I’m just getting dressed,” you said loudly and your voice came out slightly rough, which made your clean your throat. “Be out in a minute.”

Crowley hesitated, swallowing down saliva. If he took you away right now those two idiots would never leave him alone.

“This ain’t over yet,” he decided, finally being able to speak.

“Oh darling,” you chuckled. “This is just starting.”

 


End file.
